


Spider Antics

by aeonianrose



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, peter is of age okay, scott is out of probation, we're gonna say that infinity war never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonianrose/pseuds/aeonianrose
Summary: "Scott wasn’t sure how a kid with a note taped to his chest that read, “you said you wanted more Avengers work, so here you go” arrived at his front door. A package from Tony Stark. "Scott Lang was just hired by Tony Stark to babysit a young spider-ling. As if a new responsibility wasn't enough, this spider-ling has also captured his heart.





	Spider Antics

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just a test, but leave a kudos if you'd like to see more, or if you'd like to see another SpiderAnt fic in the future! I love these boys. <3

Scott wasn’t sure how a kid with a note taped to his chest that read, “you said you wanted more Avengers work, so here you go” arrived at his front door. A package from Tony Stark. 

Hank was always apprehensive when coming to the topic of a Stark, and after what happened a couple years ago, Scott figured Tony would never come in contact with him. He was somewhat disappointed that Cap wasn't the one sending him this… kid. “Thinks for thanking of me,” what the hell was he thinking?

“Uh, hi… Are you Mr. Lang?” The kid spoke up after five seconds of staring and silence became pretty awkward as it does. “I'm Peter, Peter Parker.” He held out his hand.

“Y-Yeah,” Scott said and shook his hand. Wow, this kid had quite the grip. “You can just call me Scott.” The taller looked up and down Peter's frame. “You uh, Stark's kid?”

Peter chuckled as if Scott's question was a joke. “No.” He looked down. “That would be awesome,” he mumbled under his breath. He looked back up at the man with a confused expression stapled onto his face. “I'm his protege.”

Scott's eyes widened, congratulating Peter with such a role. “No kidding. Hey, you wanna come inside?”

“Oh, yeah! Thanks so much for offering to teach me over a few months, Mr. Lang.”

Scott closed the door and locked it. He definitely didn't agree to babysit, let alone for a few months. Why didn't this kid just come with a Stark operation manual? Everything else he makes does. “You can just call me Scott.” 

Peter looked around the place and noticed a picture of Scott's daughter, Cassie. He didn't know much about this new guardian of his, but he could already tell he was a normal guy with adult responsibilities. Peter, on the other hand, was another story. Twenty-two years old, juggling working at the Daily Bugle, going to college courses, and crime fighting as your “Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man" under Iron Man’s wing. He wasn't sure what the reason was for staying here. This didn't look like Avengers-related stuff. He wondered if revealing his identity was even a good idea.

“You have any idea why I'm here, by the way?”

Scott rubbed his hands together and stepped over to the boy sitting on his couch. “Yeah, Pete, let me be honest with you, I have no idea why you're here.”

“Mr. Stark didn't tell you anything, did he? God, that's so typical of him. I wish one of his AIs would just take care of his ego.” Peter put his backpack beside him. “Do you think this could be related to superhero stuff?”

“You're a superhero?”

Peter gulped. “Uh, no…”

“I am,” Scott said without thinking. Hope probably would've slapped him in the face for admitting it. But honestly, this guy was super young -- he didn't look dangerous at all. “To my daughter and the police. I'm Ant-Man.”

The word ‘ant’ triggered a thought in Peter’s memories. He remembered researching Dr. Hank Pym’s leaked shrinking tech and a familiar suit that belonged to someone on the German airport battlefield. He pulled out his phone and looked through his gallery to a video of himself mid-fight. He paused right at the moment where Scott grew huge. “Is this you?”

Scott squinted and looked at the screen. “Yeah.” He pointed at the person in red and blue who was filming. “This you?” Peter slowly nodded. “Wow, so you're that spider kid who stole Cap’s shield?”

“Yep… That's me. Sorry for beating you up.”

“Hey, that's no problem. We both had our reasons. Plus, I doubt we both knew what the real problem was.” Scott sat down next to Peter and scratched his head. “So that's why you're here. Well, I'm alright with showing you the ropes, from one bug to another.”

“Spiders aren't bugs, Mr. Lang.”

“Damn, they aren't…?”

Peter chuckled. Scott looked over at him and smiled. Maybe this babysitting thing wouldn't be too hard. Plus another person to fight along next to would be pretty fun. He could use the company. Yeah, Hope was there, but he was a bit tired of her rough attitude. Peter was more his speed.

He was pretty too.

Scott looked away from Peter, realizing what words just went through his mind. It was probably a mistake. He wasn't really the type to go out with a guy anyways. Uh, not like he would with him. Maybe he was reading too much into a silly thought. He pushed it behind him and moved onto more important matters. Peter was still smiling. ‘Stop that,’ Scott said to himself in thought. He took back what he said about this being easy. That thought wasn't pushed back far enough.

“You hungry?” Scott asked. He didn't want to ruin a key part of taking care of someone. Luckily he had enough practice with Cassie.

“Yeah, what's on the menu?”

Shit, Scott had nothing great in his fridge.

“How about we just pick up some subs?”

“Sounds good, Mr. Lang.”


End file.
